the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Vahnus of Kaeshun
Darth Vahnus, formerly of the Sith Empire, is the reigning Queen of Kaeshun--Sovereign of the Kaeshi Kingdom. She is currently an ally of the Midnight Order, introduced to them by the Supreme Rayak Athan. Vahnus, although enslaving them, valued the culture of the Kaeshi-Noghri species. History Life in the Sith Empire Vahnus was raised in the late years of the Great War, excelling quickly through Korriban's deadly trials at the age of five, and she managed to join in the battle as a Lord by the time she was fifteen. Not a terribly surprising acquisition due to the speed of the war. She was assigned to Dark Council member Darth Gorgos as an apprentice. They were prominent leaders during the Geonosis Campaign, commanding a majority of the ground forces. Moments before the Treaty of Coruscant was signed, Vahnus and Gorgos were engaged by a Jedi task force at one of their outposts. It was composed of two masters, and four knights. The battle was long and drawn out; mid-way through, word came of the treaty, and commanded the cease fire. Gorgos pressed the attack, cutting down one of the masters and a knight. Vahnus held her ground, she chose to follow the command. Rage fueled in her as her master continued to pick off the remaining Jedi alone, already breaking the cease fire. With all the Jedi dead, and the Dark Councillor exhausted, Vahnus acted irrationally, cutting her master across the chest when she turned to punish Vahnus for not engaging further. She returned to their main base with all seven lightsabers. With the victory came strong morale, however her return without Gorgos caused some discomfort. Vahnus ordered for the Councillor's personal shuttle and returned to the fleet to explain the situation to the rest of the commanders. She explained that after Gorgos killed several of the Jedi, they managed to get lucky and strike her down. The commanders were impressed that Vahnus, at only sixteen, was able to kill a Jedi master and three knights. She was ordered to return to Dromund Kaas and to meet with the Council. Her work on Geonosis was complete. Ascending to Darth The eerie presence of the Council was never comforting for Vahnus. Only ever being outside the chambers was bad enough, but to finally meet them was not something she looked forward to. They congratulated her on her feat, but they called her out on how Darth Gorgos fell. Lying was not an option amongst the most powerful Sith Lords in the Empire: she told the truth. They told her she could not take her masters place on the Council, but would make arrangements for her to become a Dark Lord of the Sith. The Council assigned her to stay on Dromund Kaas, responsible for hunting down other traitor's in the Empire's Capitol. She was also tasked with the completion of her former master's plans to construct the Spires of Victory in the centre of Kaas City. Gorgos had been planning the statue for several months before her demise, she was confident of an Imperial victory. The Varstaccia Conflict Darth Varstaccia, prominent Sith in the Empire, spent her time in the outskirts of Kaas using alchemy and her advanced knowledge of technology to create prototype droids for future wars. Although they were not mass produced yet, these droids reinforced her compound in the far jungle. Vahnus had kept an eye on Varstaccia for several years, a powerhouse like that would need some special eyes watching. Time and time again, Vahnus came up short. WIP Category:Character Category:Human Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Persons